


[PODFIC] A Bit of Space

by Accal1a



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Astronauts, Crash Landing, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Stranded, Vomiting, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec and Magnus are the sole survivors after their spaceship crashes on an uninhabited planet. They have no way to contact anyone to let them know they're still alive but somehow, they make it work. In the end, all they really need is each other.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020, Podfic Found!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bit of Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025820) by [Noteventhat (Facialteeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/pseuds/Noteventhat). 



> Absolutely _loved_ working with my author on this! Story is brilliant, and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Chapters will update on Saturdays!

[Click here for Chapter 1!](http://accal1acreations.uk/MalecBang2020/MBChapter1.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

[Click here for Chapter 2!](http://accal1acreations.uk/MalecBang2020/MBChapter2.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

[Click here for Chapter 3!](http://accal1acreations.uk/MalecBang2020/MBChapter3.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

[Click here for Chapter 4!](http://accal1acreations.uk/MalecBang2020/MBChapter4.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

[Click here for Chapter 5!](http://accal1acreations.uk/MalecBang2020/MBChapter5.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

[Click here for Chapter 6!](http://accal1acreations.uk/MalecBang2020/MBChapter6.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this? Want to talk about NSFW and SFW SH stuff? Want to talk to people in general (we don't bite unless asked)? Join the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/7xtZN7A)!
> 
> Not to be biased, but everyone is wonderful...join ussssssssssss.


End file.
